


Half Naked

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: First night as a married couple.
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Half Naked

“This is weird, right?” He asks, as he watches her carefully take off her dress, while he takes off the suit he had been stuck in for hours.

She smiles at him through the mirror, hanging the dress up. “To finally be married? A little.” She shrugs, before spinning around to face him. Leaning her half naked body against the vanity.

He takes some steps closer to her, even though he should be undressing all the way. The half unbuttoned shirt and pants that were only unbuckled couldn’t be an attractive look. But the way his wife, god his wife, was looking at him through her eyelashes, with only lingerie on. He had to step closer.

“Still think I’m most beautiful when I’m in sweatpants and your shirt?” She teases, recalling some of his first words to her, when she accidentally put one of his shirts on after a REKT shoot.

He nods, being serious. “Nothing can beat that.”

“What about,” She breathes, taking his hands and guiding them to her stomach, “me pregnant?”

“Seriously?”

She nods, somehow falling in love with him all over again, because of the grin on his face.

He presses kisses all over her face, not knowing how else to express how elated he was. “When did you find out?” He asks after a few seconds.

“This morning, I had a feeling because I missed my period last week.”

He nods, “yeah, we just chalked it up to wedding stress.”

“Well, wedding stress turned out to be a baby.” She laughs.

“You know,” he says, both of them moving over to the bed. “The baby could still be from wedding stress. We’ve had a few fun times de-stressing.” He wiggles his eyebrows, making her laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind, de-stressing now.” She tugs at his belt loops.

He finishes unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it on the chair that holds his tie and suit jacket. “Well, if that’s what Mrs. Demars wants.”

Y/N hums, liking the sound of her new name. “Definitely what she wants.”


End file.
